


The Campfire

by Settiai



Series: DigiUniverse [17]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen, Humor, Juvenilia, One Shot, Screenplay/Script Format, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-08-23
Updated: 2001-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-06 19:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The kids' camping trip in the Digital World takes a turn for the odd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Campfire

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.

Koushiro: Taichi, what did you do?  
Taichi: It wasn't me, it was Daisuke!  
Daisuke: It was not!  
Iori: Does it really matter? If you haven't noticed, our camp is on fire!  
Koushiro: We noticed! Taichi, Daisuke, get something to put out the fire.  
Iori: Are you crazy!? They set the fire in the first place.  
Taichi: So? That doesn't mean that we can't put it out. Daisuke, grab some water to pour on the fire.  
Daisuke: Sure, there's a whole can of water right here.

[ Daisuke grabs the can and dumps it onto the already large fire. The flames then shoot about three feet higher into the air. ]

Taichi: Daisuke, are you crazy? That's gasoline!  
Daisuke: Oops.  
Iori: (really sarcastically) Great job, Daisuke. Now the fire is even larger!  
Taichi: Uh, guys. The tents are on fire.  
Koushiro: My computer!  
Taichi: Um, I think that the two of us should get out of here.  
Daisuke: Um, That might be smart.

[ Yamato and Sora come rushing back from their not-so-short hike, after they see the smoke coming from the camp. Sora's lipstick is spread across his lips. They gape at what had been a campsite just a few hours earlier. ]

Yamato: What in the--  
Sora: Yamato, do you see our camp on fire?  
Yamato: Yeah, I do. Come on.

[ He grabs her arm and drags her down to the campsite, where Koushiro and Iori are trying to put out the fire without much luck. Taichi and Daisuke are history, gone, out of there, nowhere to be found. ]

Sora: What happened!? Wait a second, let me guess, Taichi and/or Daisuke.  
Koushiro: How did you ever guess? Come on, help us with this fire, before it hits all of Taichi, Yamato, and Daisuke's hair gel.  
Yamato: Very funny.

[ Meanwhile, down at the creek, Jou and Mimi just noticed the smoke coming from the camp. Mimi gapes for a few seconds before commenting. ]

Mimi: Uh, Jou. Am I seeing things, or is there smoke coming from the campsite. And I mean a lot of smoke.  
Jou: Uh, if you're seeing things, so am I. Come on, let's get some water back there. It looks like they might need some.

[ The two of them grab several buckets of water and run as quickly as they can back to the camp. They reach the campsite in a few minutes and both groan out loud. ]

Mimi: Please tell me I don't see what I think I see.  
Jou: Do you see our entire camp in flames? Koushiro, Yamato, Sora, and Iori trying to put out the fire? Taichi and Daisuke conveniently missing?  
Mimi: Yeah.  
Jou: So do I. [ He grabs her by the arm and pulled her towards the campsite. ] Come on.

[ The two of them rush into the campsite. They are immediately attacked by Koushiro and Yamato trying to get the buckets of water. Sora and Iori stand by with huge sweat drops on their heads. ]

Jou: Uh, hi guys. [ He moans as he pulls himself off the ground. ] Was it Taichi, Daisuke, or both of them?  
Yamato: Both, how did you know?  
Koushiro: Because neither of them are here, Yamato. Both of them have disappeared. It is pretty obvious that they caused this.

[ All three of the boys start arguing about Taichi and Daisuke. The girls and Iori just stare at them in shock for a few seconds. Then they take charge. ]

Sora: All three of you just shut up! If you haven't noticed, our entire camp is on fire! Why aren't you trying to put out the fire, instead of arguing over who started it in the first place?  
Mimi: Especially, since we all know that it was Taichi and Daisuke that started it. Why don't you stop arguing and start fighting the fire.  
Iori: By the way, Koushiro, isn't your computer in your tent?  
Koushiro: Yes, why did you ask?  
Iori: Because your tent has almost burnt to the ground.  
Koushiro: My computer! No!

[ After Koushiro rushes into his burning tent to save his computer, Jou's expertise in doctoring come in handy. As he tries to put the flames that are on Koushiro out, the others start working on putting out the flames that are on the tents. Meanwhile, Hikari and Takeru have just noticed the smoke coming from the camp. ]

 

Takeru: Um, Hikari. Do you see lots of black smoke coming from right around where our camp should be?  
Hikari: I was just about to ask you the same question. Hey, did I see Daisuke carrying a big box of matches when we came here?  
Takeru: And did I see Taichi with a can of gasoline.  
Takeru/Hikari: Crap.

[ As the two of them rush back towards camp, two other Chosen Children are rushing away from it. They don't want to be anywhere nearby when the others put out the fire. ]

Taichi: Come on [ gasp ] Daisuke. We don't want to be [ gasp ] caught.  
Daisuke: Yeah, if they [ gasp ] caught us, [ gasp ] they would probably kill us. Even if it was a [ gasp ] accident.  
Taichi: Tell me [ gasp ] about it. I can't believe that you [ gasp ] set the camp on fire. Come on, I think that we're far enough away to take a [ gasp ] break.  
Daisuke: Yeah, I can't believe that I [ gasp ] set the camp-- wait a second! I didn't set the [ gasp ] camp on fire, you did!  
Taichi: Well, that's [ nervous laugh ] not really important, now is it? We're both [ gasp ] going to be killed.

[ The two of them rush into a clearing, and then they collapse onto the ground. They are just staring to feel safe, when they notice exactly where they are. They turn and stare in shock at the sign hanging outside of Tentomon's new tree house. In bold letters, it proclaimed:

Poker Game of the Century - 8:00 p.m.

All of the Digimon stare at them with sheepish expressions on their faces. Tailmon, Agumon, Veemon, and Palmon are still sitting around the poker table. Tailmon seems to have most of the chips in front of her. ]

Tailmon: Uh, hi you two. We have a very good explanation about this. The fact is, uh, well we--  
Patamon: We were just having a little game. You see, we wanted to see who was the best poker player, and the only way to see was to actually play a few hands.  
All the other Digimon: Yeah, that's right. Exactly what he said.

[ Taichi and Daisuke just stare at each other. Then they stare at the poker game. The they look at each other with wide eyes before either of them speak. ]

Taichi: We understand you perfectly. We just have one question.  
Daisuke: Yeah, one major question.  
Taichi/Daisuke: How can our Digimon be losing to Tailmon?  
Tentomon: Hey guys, is it just me or is there a fire at the camp?

[ Taichi and Daisuke look at each other frantically before they turn to run away. They are stopped very quickly by Palmon, who trips them. The Digimon gather around them as they sit on the ground with large, fake smiles on their faces.

Meanwhile, on top of the hill that overlooks the camp, the last two Chosen Children are a little preoccupied. ]

Ken: [ pulls away from kissing Miyako ] What in the--  
Miyako: [ looks at him strangely ] What's wrong?  
Ken: [ points to what used to be their camp ] Um... why don't you look at our camp?  
Miyako: [ looks at the camp ] What happened!?  
Ken: [ grabs Miyako's arm and pulls her up ] I don't know, but we better go find out.

[ The two of them rush down the hill. Their campsite is no longer in flames. It is no longer a campsite either. They are met by everyone except for Taichi and Daisuke. ]

Koushiro: Where were you two, my computer almost got killed!  
Jou: [mutters] What about me? I'm the one who stopped you from getting killed.  
Yamato: We could have used some help!  
Takeru: Ignore Yamato, he's just a little mad that his guitar was one of the first things to go.  
Iori: [ stares at the two of them strangely ] What exactly were the two of you doing?  
Sora: Yeah, and since when does Ken wear Miyako's lipstick?  
Mimi: Look who's talking. Ken's not the only guy wearing someone else's lipstick. [ nods in Yamato's direction ]

[ Yamato, Ken, Miyako, and Sora all look like they want to either kill someone or die of embarrassment. Miyako gives a weak grin before she comments. ]

Miyako: Does anyone want to tell us what happened here?  
Ken: [ nodding in agreement ] Yeah, we know who happened here, but we're still a little hazy on what happened here.  
Hikari: [ gesturing towards the forest ] Why don't you ask them?

[ All of their Digimon are heading their way. Taichi and Daisuke are tied up in some sort of sticky thread thanks to Wormmon. Tailmon is carrying what looks like a bag of poker chips. Everyone ignores that. (Except Hikari, who was mentally counting all of the chips in the bag.)]

Taichi: It wasn't me, it was Daisuke!  
Daisuke: I was framed! Framed I tell you! Framed!  
Tailmon: Look who we found wandering around in the forest.  
Patamon: For some reason, they didn't want to come back here. Anyone know why?  
Hikari: I wonder. [ pauses ] Hey Tailmon, just how much money did you win? And you are going to split it with me, aren't you?  
Taichi: Hikari, it's your darling older brother. They're going to kill us, and you're worried about a mere ¥ 89,158?  
Hikari: ¥ 89,158!  
Taichi: Hikari, come on. You're not going to let them hurt me are you? It's your older brother, who has cared for you since you were a little girl.  
Hikari: [ in a shocked voice ] ¥ 89,158.  
Taichi: Hikari!  
Hikari: ¥ 89,158. [ shakes head] Don't worry, Taichi. I won't let them kill you.  
Daisuke: Come on my angel. You wouldn't want them to hurt the love of your life either, would you?  
Taichi: And just how much of that money are you going to split with me?  
Hikari: [rolls eyes ] Come on guys, I give up. Let's just kill them and get it over with.  
Taichi/Daisuke: [ stare at the other kids and Digimon advancing on them ] No!

[ Meanwhile, a young, brown-haired boy looked down at the scene before him in amusement. He turned to his Digimon with a grin on his face. ]

Ryo: We're supposed to be worried about them? This plan is definitely going to work.


End file.
